Kaa-san Story
by It's Ryuu
Summary: Naruto buntu nyari ide. Ah, ternyata makan siang membawa berkah buat dia. Sebuah parodi garing dari author stres. Super pendek. RnR


Kaa-san Story

Subuah Fic Pendek Karya penulis amatir

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto #masih sama

Rated : T

Genre : Humor and parody #kalau ada garing aku masukin deh

Warning : SUPER GARING, pendek dan abal

Read Riview or Flame

" Arggghhhhhh! Ide kemana ide? " ujarku yang berguling-guling diatas kasur. Ku peluk guling berseprai kuning bermotif bunga berwarna-warni. Badanku tak henti-hentinya berguling-guling sampai akhirnya.

' Gedebuk, ' aku jatuh dari kasur. Dan dengan indahnya wajahku terlebih dahulu mendarat dilantai yang dingin dan keras. Sakit tau! Sebaiknya jangan ikuti ini dirumah ya hahahahahah.

Dan tiba-tiba, seperti ada bohlam diatas kepalaku. Kueketik sebuah cerita yang. Hum, sepertinya bakalan bertema sadis dan beralur sinetron. Tanganku mengetik dengan kecepatan super tinggi seperti motor balap dan dengan diselingi tisu-tisu yang ku usapkan dihidungku. Bukan, aku bukan sedang menangis sembari menulis cerita itu. Flu yang membuat tisu dirumahku seketika jebol dan dengan menawanya berserakan dilantai ubin kamarku.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto adalah cowo super hyper active yang lahir dari rahim seorang Kushina Uzumaki dan Namikaze Minato. Nama Naruto memang cukup aneh. Mungkin karena orangtuaku bisa meramal aku akan suka makan ramen mereka menamaiku begini.

Sudah setengah perjalanan jari-jari tanganku pun berhenti. Oh tidak! Ide mendadak berhenti. Kugesek-gesekan kepalaku ketembok, bukanya mendapat ide mlah timbul benjol kecil diseluruh wajahku yang kecoklatan, bukan-bukan, itu jerawat.

Ternyata menulis membuat otakku jebol seperti Patric di kartun Spongebob. Mungkin kalau ini anime, kepalaku sudah terbakar dan asap hitam mengebul-ngebul terkena angin.

' Krunyuukkkkkkkkk ' rontaan dahsyat itu datang dan melakukan tanjidor dadakan didalam perutku.

" Kaa-san, laper nih! " ucapku jejeritan dari dalam kamar. Tak ada jawaban. Ku ulangi teriakanku dan mendapat jawaban kejam dari ibunda tercintaku.

" Ya makan, " bukan, bukan kalimatnya yang bikin terasa nyelekit. Tapi nada datarnya itu loh. Kaa-san aku ini anakmu batinku.

Dengan ogah-ogahan akupun pergi kedapur. Dan saat tudung saji warna merah itu kubuka, kulihat semur jengkol kesukaan Tou-san. Oh tidak, aku tak bisa memakan makanan berbau laknat itu.

Untung saja telur goreng yang bertengger manis dan mengeluarkan aura ' ayo makan aku ' itu ada disebelah semur jengkol yang menyengat itu. Dengan brutal kumakan telur goreng yang bertransformasi berasa ayam goreng fersi empuk itu. Kaa-san duduk disebelahku dan menaruh air dingin disebelah piringku. Kulihat kearahnya yang sibuk memainkan Hp. Kuminum sedikit air dan meneruskan acara ngunyah-mengunyah dengan brutal.

" Lagi bikin apaan sih Naru? " Kaa-san melihatku dengan wajah kepo. Kuminum sedikit air bening yang menyegarkan itu dan menelan makanan yang sudah lembut dimulutku.

" Bikin cerpen Kaa-san, tapi idenya ilang kebawa ayam, "

" Gimana kalau bikin cerita Kaa-san sama Tou-san? " sekarang giliran aku yang kepo. Akupun mengangguk-nganguk dan meminta Kaa-san menceritakan masa pacaranya dengan Tou-san.

" Gini ceritanya. Waktu dulu Kaa-san SMA Kaa-san ngga satu sekolah sama Tou-san. Tou-san itu sekoalah di SMA yang jadi musuh bebuyutan SMA Kaa-san, " aku mengangguk-ngangguk dan meminta Kaa-san meneruskan ceritanya.

" Jadi ada semacam larangan ga tertulis kalau anak SMA Kaa-san ga boleh pacaran sama anak SMA Tou-san, kalau engga orang itu bakalan dicap penghianat! "

" Widih, kejam amat Kaa-san? Terus-terus? "

" Tapi, karena sekolah kita kga jauh-jauh amat. Kaa-san sama Tou-san jadi sering ketemuan gitu. Eh, lama kelamaan kita PDKT. Nah pas mau jadianya itu. Kita bukan takut dianggap penghianat. Tapi Kaa-san sama Tou-san takut kalau diantara kita bakalan diapa-apain sama kaka kelas. Soalnya kita waktu itu masih kelas dua, " aku mengangguk nganguk dan memperhatikan Kaa-san dengan intens sekarang.

" Akhirnya dengan keberanian kita, kita pacaran deh. Emang back street sih, tapi tetep aja takut ketahuan, "

" Terus ketahuan ga? "

" Ya lama-lama ketahuan, tapi saat kita kasih pengertian dan meunjukan seberapa besar cinta kita. Akhirnya mereka ngerti deh, " ucap Kaa-san sambil senyum-senyum.

" Gimana caranya ngeyakinin mereka kalau Kaa-san sama Tou-san saling mencintai? "

" Kita bawa sepanduk yang gede sambil bawa toa dan nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Kokoro No Tomodeh, keren kan? " dan dengan bangganya, aku menunjukan wajah cengokku. Dengan tampang ' Sumpahan lagu Kokoro No Tomo? '

" Ha, ha, ha, ha, so sweet sekali, " dan keluarlah ketawa ga iklas itu dari bibirku.

" Udah gih cuci tangan, terusin cerpenya, "Kaa-san pun pergi dari dapur dan masuk kekamar.

" Ah, aku bikin cerita Kaa-san aja! " buru-buru aku mencuci tangan dan berlari masuk kamarku.

Hahahah, makan siang yang membawa berkah nih, dapet ide cerita juga akhirnya. Thanks Kaa-san. Hahahhaha .

Owari

Sumpah ancur bangetXD

Hahhahaha, saya tau ini aneh banget.

But, I hope you enjoy this fic =D

Hahahhah, ok

Akhir kata

Rivew or Flame XD


End file.
